fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Internet All Stars Battle Royale)
Vegeta is a character from the Japanese anime Dragon Ball Z and a playable character in Internet All Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Weegee. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Biography A Saiyan born on the planet Vegeta, Vegeta eventually rose in ranks and became prince of the planet. His powers were similar to Goku, but more powerful. Desperate to hunt him down, Vegeta and Nappa eventually found him and Goku managed to show his full power. In which Vegeta uttered the famous words "It's Over 9000!!!". He soon tried to take on Goku, but was defeated. Vegeta then became an ally of Goku. Moves *"Ki Blast" (X Key): Vegeta shoots a Ki Blast at the opponent. *"Bang Beam" (J Key): Vegeta points his index finger at the opponent and fires a small but deadly bolt of red energy from his finger. *"Atomic Blast" (X and A Key): Vegeta says "You fool!", then punches the opponent in the stomach and roundhouse kicks them and punches them behind, then blasts the opponent with a yellow energy wave while flipping upside down *"Blaster Meteor" (V and X Key): Vegeta unleashes multiple Energy Waves at the opponent, causing a cloud of explosions. *"Throw" (Z Key): Vegeta picks up the opponent and throws them across the stage. *"Reverse Throw" (L Key): Same as the normal throw, but throws them into the air. *"Destructo Disk" (S Key): Vegeta throws a razor sharp disk of energy at the opponent. *"Shine Shot" (W Key): Vegeta shoots a fireball at the opponent. Special Move: *"Zenkai" (X and L Key): Vegeta unleashes his full power and becomes invincible for 15 seconds. Super Moves (Space Key): *"Super Saiyan" (Level 1): Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and it will increase his attacks by 20%. *"Maximum Flasher" (Level 2): Vegeta fires a powerful energy beam with one of his hands at the opponent/s. *"It's Over 9000!!!" (Level 3): Nappa appears and asks Vegeta what does the scouter say about his opponents' power levels. Vegeta takes off his scouter and yells "IT'S OVER 9000!!!" whilst crushing his scouter, causing all the opponents to float up in the air and then hit the ground hard when he is finished yelling. Friendship (X and J Key): *Vegeta takes out a new scouter and gives it to the opponent. Quotes Character Select *"Hail before me!" *"Goku will be mine." Prematch *"Soon, You shall bow before me!" *"You're not Goku, but you'll make an excellent target." *"You're finally here Goku!" (when fighting Goku) *"How do you not understand English!" (When fighting non-English speaking opponents) Item Pick-Up *"This will come in handy." *"Soon you'll be mine!" *"Now let's see who's stronger!" Win Quotes *"I'm King of the planet!" *"Looks like you're down and done." Using Super Moves Level 1 *"Hahahahahahaha!!" *"Looks like I'm King of the Planet now, loser." *"AAAAARRGH!!!!" Level 2 *"The last thing in the world you'll see is me!" *"Feel My Wrath!" *"Say goodbye worthless human!" Level 3 *"Their power level's 8000. Huh, now, it's... over Nine." *"IT'S OVER 9000!!!" Respawn *"I'm Back!" *"You thought I was dead, well you were wrong." *"You'll soon be gone and never be the champion!" =Story Mode= Opening Vegeta was on Earth looking for Goku, who supposedly went missing. Not only that, he wanted to know how to get back to his home planet Vegeta. Just as he was wondering where Goku could be. A newspaper drifted across the sky to him. When he opened it, he got word about a god who was holding a tournament where people would get their wish granted if they won the tournament. Hoping to find Goku, Vegeta entered the tournament. Rival *Name: Weegee *Reason: Vegeta was walking along until he saw Weegee. Weegee was about to Weegify him, but Vegeta escaped. After being asked to obey him, Vegeta punched him in the face. Enraged, Weegee asked Vegeta to obey him again and then tried to vaporize Vegeta with his eye beams. But Vegeta dodged and tried using a Kamehameha on Weegee. But Weegee survived. Enraged, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and the two prepared to fight. *Connection: Both Weegee and Vegeta are memetic characters based on supporting characters from series which are popular. Weegee is based on Luigi from the Super Mario series, while Vegeta is based on the same character from Dragon Ball Z. They are also quite commonly used in Youtube Poops. Transcript *(Vegeta walks along the Rival Area) *Vegeta: "Looks like the place is mine now." *(Weegee appears and tries to Weegify Vegeta, but he escapes his clutches) *Vegeta: "Who are you?" *Weegee: "Obey Weegee Destroy Mario!" *Vegeta: "I'm not listening to You!" *(Vegeta punches Weegee in the face) *Weegee: "Obey Weegee!" *(Weegee shoots eye beams from his eyes, but Vegeta dodges them) *Vegeta: "Let's see how you handle this!" *(Vegeta flies into the air and starts charging up a Maximum Flasher) *Vegeta: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" *(Vegeta fires at Weegee causing a huge explosion, the smoke clears, but Weegee has survived) *Vegeta: "Now I'm Angry!!" *(Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and Weegee prepares to combat him) Ending After defeating Blue Screen, Vegeta eventually found Goku back at his home planet Vegeta, training there. He then stated that he'd been looking everywhere for him. Goku told to him "I went here to train here because I was never on your planet before". They then hear about Frieza leading an attack on them so they went off. Intro and Outro Intro: *A large rock is on the stage, it then starts to shake and crack. The rock then bursts open and reveals Vegeta. Outro: *Vegeta does some fighting poses and then does a Gainax Pose. Victory: *Vegeta says "Heir to the throne!", turns Super Saiyan and sits on a throne.